Aoi Yusa/Relationships
Student Council members Hinata Hidaka Like Akane, Aoi feels rather annoyed at times by Hinata's energetic personality and enthusiasm thinking that it gets in the way of her responsibilities in the Student Council as its president. Nevertheless, Aoi respects and holds high regard for Hinata as she aspires to succeed her as the next student council president. Akane Ohmoto Aoi looks up to her vice-president because of her dilligence in her position within the student council. They are most likely good friends. Karin Jinguuji Aoi and Karin are not depicted in the novels to interact much but otherwise, the two seem to be in good terms with one another, seeing as they work within the same student council. Neighbor's Club members Kodaka Hasegawa When they first met, Aoi initially took Kodaka to be Sena's boyfriend, who she would have regarded as a perfect person (no matter who it was with Sena) and found him fitting as a boyfriend to the latter, raising her jealousy of her beauty and skills. Kodaka appreciated her high esteem of him, feeling very flattered to be thought of as such a nice person, but eventually corrected her misunderstanding of he and Sena's relationship, clarifying that they're just club mates. As the series progresses, Aoi and Kodaka seem to be on good terms with each other, and Aoi began to understand Kodaka more as a person (sometimes calling him "emotional") to the point of genuine admiration. Even when Aoi tried to disband the Neighbor's Club, Kodaka was the only person who acted friendly towards her, when he offered her a cup of coffee in the midst of her and the club's argument. After her defeat, Kodaka still never had any ill will towards her and instead felt sorry for her. When Kodaka was feeling distanced from the Neighbors Club because of his reluctance to facing his feelings, he soon started helping Aoi with several student council jobs. The two, along with the student council president Hinata Hidaka, spent the next week and a half together, carrying on student council work. Aoi was shown to retain her esteem for Kodaka, which he was still very thankful for. When Hinata offered Kodaka a spot amongst the student council, Aoi insisted on the idea. Later on, Yukimura claims that Aoi harbors 'deep affection' towards Kodaka. Nonetheless, the two are likely still good friends. By their third year as senior high school students, Aoi looks forward to being classmates with Kodaka. Sena Kashiwazaki Aoi regarded Sena as a perfect person and at the same time, sees her as her rival. Aoi committed herself in defeating Sena in anything which the latter excels at (esp. Intelligence). Though finding it difficult, she became intelligent enough to outperform Yozora and become only second to Sena. Aoi became frightened when Sena threatened her in being expelled at the academy when she tried to disband the club, and thus, she apologized for what she did and promised to never bother the Neighbor's club again. Even after the argument, where Aoi lost, Aoi still looks up to Sena, and once stated that she tried to disband the Neighbor's club all for Sena's sake. Though this is said to be merely just a joke by Aoi herself, and that she wanted to see Sena suffer for once, clearly an opposite to her previous claim. Yozora Mikazuki They acted hostile towards each other on their first and second meeting due to Aoi uninvitedly barging through the Neighbor's club's doors and announcing that the club is to be disbanded. During their debate, Aoi managed to stand firm but was unable to match Yozora's reasoning and sharp intellect, causing her defeat. Though she managed to out-talk Yozora on their second argument, though she was shaken after Sena's threat of expelling her out of the academy. They're clearly on bad terms with each other. However, in some way or the other, the two were able to cooperate on student council work when its president had to temporarily lay-off her duties to focus on her studies, which Yozora also managed. Yozora's display of efficiency on the student council's workplace and self-sacrifice in putting herself against a skilled basketball player such as Sena for the sake of boosting morale to her teammates, seemed to have inspired Aoi, viewing her with genuine admiration and no longer fearing her as the sharp-tongued member of the Neighbor's Club. Yukimura Kusunoki Aoi never actually interacted with Yukimura at first, but the latter acted hostile towards her. In the midst of an argument between Aoi and the Neighbor's club, Yukimura intended to poison Aoi through the coffee offered to her by Kodaka, which Aoi thought to only be a scary joke (as stated by Kodaka, though Yukimura seriously intends to). Aoi also thinks of Yukimura as a "weirdo" because of her delusion and commitment to becoming a strong man, adding the hostility between the two. However, their hostilily between one another shifted to that of close friendship when Yukimura filled in Kodaka's absence within the student council, prompting interaction between Yukimura and Aoi. Eventually the two forged a strong liking to one another when they both 'took an oath to improve their femininity'. Their close friendship warranted them to call each other with nicknames; 'Yukki' in the case of Yukimura, and 'Yusa Yusa' for Aoi. Category:Relationship Pages